docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
What's Going On?
'''Hey What's Going On '''is an original Doc McStuffins song. Lyrics Doc: Hey what's going on? Tell me what's wrong. I know there's something we can do. It might not be clear and that's why I'm here, Tell me what's bothering you. Got something on your mind Don't you keep it inside. You're gonna be fine. Hey tell me what's wrong. What's going on? The Wicked King and the Mean Queen Doc: Hey what's going on? Tell us what's wrong. I know there's something we can do. The Wicked King: It might not be clear and that's why I'm here, Tell me what's bothering you. Both: Got something on your mind, don't you keep it inside. You're gonna be fine. Hey tell us what's wrong. What's going on? Sproingo Boingo Takes the Leap Sproingo Boingo: Hey what's going on? Tell us what's wrong. We know there's something we can do. Stuffy: It may not be clear, and that's why we're here. Tell us what's bothering you. Both: Got something on your mind, don't you keep it inside. You're gonna be fine. Hey tell us what's wrong. What's going on? Rockstar Ruby and the Toys Doc: Hey what's going on? Tell me what's wrong. I know there's something we can do. Lambie: It might not be clear and that's why I'm here, Tell me what's bothering you. Both: Got something on your mind, don't you keep it inside. You're gonna be fine. Hey tell us what's wrong. What's going on? A Day Without Cuddles Chilly: Hey what's going on? Tell me what's wrong. Sir Kirby: I know there's something we can do. Stuffy: It might not be clear. That's why I'm here. Sir Kirby: Tell me what's bothering you. All Three: Got something on your mind, don't you keep it inside. You're gonna be fine. Hey tell us what's wrong. What's going on? Azbio the Star Pickles: Hey what's going on? Tell me what wrong. I know there's something we can do. Bubble Monkey: It may not be clear, and that's why I'm here. Tell me what's bothering you. Both: Got something on your mind, don't you keep it inside. You're gonna be fine. Hey tell us what's wrong. What's going on? Episodes where it's sung *Bronty's Twisted Tail *Think Pink *Karate Kangaroos *Big Head Hallie *Rosie the Rescuer *Rootin' Tootin' Southwest Sal *Take Your Doc to Work Day *Chilly and the Dude *The Wicked King and the Mean Queen *Doc's Busy Day * Hide and Eek! *Hazel Has a Sleepover *Sproingo Boingo Takes the Leap *Commander No *Rockstar Ruby and the Toys * A Day Without Cuddles! * Azbio the Star Trivia * The Wicked King sings it with Doc in "The Wicked King and the Mean Queen". * Hallie sings it in "Doc's Busy Day". * Stuffy and Sproingo Boingo sang it in "Sproingo Boingo Takes the Leap". * Lambie sings it with Doc in "Rockstar Ruby and the Toys". * Stuffy, Chilly and Sir Kirby sang it in "A Day Without Cuddles!". * Pickles and Bubble Monkey sang it in "Azbio the Star". * During Season 3, this song was rerecorded when Laya DeLeon Hayes replaced Kiara Muhammad for voicing Doc. Category:Songs